Nothing is allowed to seperate us
by creoleereri
Summary: 16 year old Eren is plain and unoticable. He is only noticed by 32 year old Levi. The two are in a happy relationship. And they will keep this happiness at any cost. Any cost. Yaoi-violence-small smut-erens interesting


The rain is pouring down. The weatherman had predicted the storm would be bad but this was extreme. After hours of non stop rain, flooding took over some of the streets and the power had been cut off. It didn't help that it was still winter and even though it was coming to a close, heat was necessary.

In a small house located in the more rural parts of town, candles were placed all over the living room. Luckily the room was small enough that the candles bought a small warmth.

The tiny kitchen with its gas stove and decades old fridge sat useless and dark.

The front door was bolted shut and had no risk of a break in. Rain pelted on the windows like a non stop beating of drums.

In the middle of the room sat an old leather couch. Blankets had been draped around as a makeshift bed.

On that couch small whimpers could heard coming from a young teen. Eren Jaeger is the ripe age of 16. He has decent looks with his messy hair,tan skin, green eyes, and average height. He is average in all subjects of his life. He is a plain teen with plain friends. He had two average parents: a stay at home mom and a doctor for a dad. One adopted sister and one best friend completed his family. Anybody who knew Eren could speak on his pleasant attitude. He never played sports and the only things he did outside of school was play video games and put in hours at the fast food restaurant he worked for.

Eren is plain and forgettable.

Eren is currently in tears and whimpering his heart on the couch. His face is flushed and his eyes are bloodshot red. His body is tingling and his hands are stinging. He wants to move but he's being held down. One by his nerves and two by 32 year old Levi .

First off nobody knows his real last name. Levi is a short and skinny man. His features are dry and boring. He has cold gray eyes that are kissed with bags due to lack of sleep. He only gets noticed for his height. He is also easily lost in the crowd. He is an accountant and nothing more. He doesn't even work overtime. He has only two friends and they live in other states. Levi is someone that could stand next to you for hours and you'd never know.

But Eren knows exactly where Levi is.

He's on top of him pressing soft kisses to counter each whimper that escapes Eren.

Levi is holding Erens arms captive. And that's not the only thing. He has Erens heart on lock and key. But Levi is just as ensared as his younger lover. The two started this forbidden affair after Levi bumped into Eren on the way home. For the first time someone stared. Nobody ever stares at Levi. The spark was immediate and no games were played in the courting process. The two were wrapped up in their own world and nobdy could break in. Well nobody wanted to anyway. They had a love that could give any cheesy romantic comedy a run for their money. They had a love that was beyond anything superficial. They settled into a plain routine that was so boring nobody bothered with the age difference. Nobody even noticed. It was perfect.

Eren is still whimpering as fresh tears fall down his face. Levi had his arms tied down and he is naked. His erection stood proud and dripping with pre cum. Levi had barely laid a finger on him. He just continued to kiss Eren sweetly as his arms were wrapped around the boys waist. Levi is whispering dirty things to arouse his lover.

He is only wearing boxers and he is burning up despite the lack of central heating.

Nobody knew they had this side to them. Nobody knew they had a partner in the first place. Nobody knew they were evading the storm in Levis house.

Eren ached for release and begged Levi. Sweat is dripping off his bangs and Levis hands is sliding down his slicked torso.

Nobody thought plain Eren could be like this. They would be so appalled. Even more so at the way he moaned Levis name with abandon.

Levis coworkers would shudder with disgust if they knew they way Levi rocked Erens world. They would never understand the harsh orgasms that both achieved daily.

Its not because Levi is biting down on Erens neck while stroking his erection.

Its not the way he takes slow small licks across Erens chest.

Its not because Eren is rutting himself against Levis hand. Its not the way he grants Levis hands complete access to explore his mouth while never letting go of his erection.

It isn't the way he prepares Eren with such gentleness Eren is already wrecked.

Its the words of endearment. Their vows to keep each other first. Everytime they unite as one they have a new set.

Right before Levi pushes himself in the chant starts. His grip on Eren tightens and he looks at him with smoldering eyes. Eren knows what comes next.

"Are you happy with me Eren?"

"Yes."

" Am I the only one for you?"

" Till death do we part my Levi."

"Now tell me have you been good?"

"Not at all."

"What naughty things have you done? Is this why you were crying? Where they tears of anguish?"

"No tears of joy."

" And why is that hm?"

"I comitted a sin. A crime of passion. I had to do it! There was no other choice. I had to right all the wrongs."

Levi untied Eren so they could wrap their arms around each other. The best part had yet to come and Levi wanted his lover as close to him as possible.

" Ah I see. What wrong could grant such actions?"

Levis erection began to ache in the anticipation of the next asnwer.

"Remember that horseface Jean? Well turns out he found out about us. And he told me I was crazy for dating someone older. But I didn't care Jean is an idiot. But then he did it. He threatened to turn you in because I am not 17 yet. He was going to get you in trouble. Such actions are unforgivable. So I made a way for his actions to be pardoned"

Levi placed an open mouth kiss to Erens neck. They were so close he could already feel it. His need was almost painful.

"And is everything ok?"

Erens eyes darkened and his smile grew wide along with his eyes. Deep and raspy breathes escaped his swollen mouth. Levi was about to cum so he had to finish. And so his final speech began.

His vow told in his stories. He knew his feelings would always reach Levi.

"Yes! I drugged him and dragged him to an abandoned barn. I cut out his tongue right as he woke up. He couldn't even scream because I already stabbed him in the stomach. He went into shock that bastard. But everything is ok now. He is forgiven. His apology even came with a gift.

He gave me his heart Levi.

It was beautiful and blood was oozing from it. He even gave it before he died. He granted me access to his last heartbeat. But I don't want his heart only yours.

So I burned him and his filthy heart and washed most of his ashes down the river."

" Where are the other ashes Eren?"

" On your mantel. I filled a vase with it and other soil. I placed five plastic roses in it and gave it to you for valentines day. "

The mere thought of all the trouble Eren went through is what took Levi over. Wave after wave of white shot out of him. He gripped onto Eren and bit into his neck. As he rode out his orgasm he realized Eren hadn't finished.

And any good partner knows both must have a great release. So he pushed Eren back and gathered all his strength.

This is his vow. His chant.

The moans and grunts as Levi is pounding relentlessly into Eren. He refuses to give up his animalistic thrusts because he knows Eren revels in this. Eren is addicted to the pleasure only Levi can give.

He knows his feelings will reach Eren.

Levi could barely growl his nexts words but he did;

" Eren you are mine and mine alone!" His thrusting increased as he continued.

" Nobody is allowed to break us apart and if they do..."

One more final harsh thrust that made Eren cry out

" We will kill them all!"

Eren came violently and Levi once again released his seed. It was such a high and rivaled any drug.

They are still wrapped tightly around each other and Levi is still buried deep inside his lover. Sweet and chaste kisses are placed.

" I love you Eren."

"I love you too Levi."

They live happily ever after


End file.
